grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Aelin
}} Aelin (ā-leen) is some person you describe here briefly. Her familiar is Koli. Appearance Describe appearance. Personality + Calm, Quick thinking, Confident, Positive + = Formal, Jumpy, Selfless = - Sharp tongue, Vague - Aelin is generally the calm type, not one to overthink things, but using her quick thinking to help her and others in many different kinds of situations. The kindra is confident to the max- confident in her words, body, everything. She stays primarily positive, as that is the best mindset to be in when trying to solve an issue, no? Aelin can be very formal when you first meet her- more of a business thing than anything else because she can be a bit jumpy if you suddenly come up behind her or in very sticky situations, probably because of the deer ancestry somewhere in her genes. She is very selfless, almost always putting others before herself, even if it means she will get hurt. However, if you say something to set her off, you will come to learn that she, selectively, has a very sharp tongue. She can and will say what is on her mind. However, she tends to keep things vague, if not to keep people thinking about what she truly means. Ah, the joys of having the mixed genes of a bold predator and a shy deer. Abilities * Potions and Poisons - As an Alchemist, Aelin knows her way inside and out of various types of poisons and potions! She can't say she specializes in either, she knows them equally. * Transformation - Can transform between her human and kindra form at will, but not into anything else. These transformations are foreshadowed (in human form) by her eyes glowing purple, before a soft flash of light. Yes, her clothes stay on her human form- they're magic like that. Can also do partial transformations and give herself things like her claws that she'd have in kinda form, but not usually on her human form. * Earthmancy - The only magic Aelin can use besides her transformations. Depending on the environment around her, she can use many different kinds of spells. She has had over 100 years of experience to learn how to use different spells for different plants, soils, rocks, etc. This is a big point of her becoming an Alchemist- her ingredients are pants, after all! * Biological ** Enhanced Hearing- Has sensitive hearing ** Enhanced Smell- Sensitive sense of smell, can distinguish certain scents in perfumes and potions Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Open minded - Will hear all sides of a story before forming her opinion. ✔ Strengthened immune system - From her biology or from the amounts of plants she has eaten over the years to figure out their effects, who knows? ✔ Loyal - Those who she trusts will learn that she will stick by their side, no matter what. ✔ Unfazed - Can keep a pokerface for many kinds of situations, although her mind may be going many miles a minute. �� Reckless - Enjoys doing things that might not be the smartest, but hey, it's fun. �� Fire - Fire hurts her and her plants. Prefers to stay well away. She's okay around fire-based familiars and magic as long as it is controlled, but she'll still be on edge. �� Petty - She is open-minded about things, but if you irk her, she will hold the smallest things over you. �� Messy - Her house is relatively clean, but if you go looking at her desk... good luck. She knows what all is there, but you certainly wont. Likes - Dislikes Extra * Kindra: A kindra is a mythical being that is believed to be a sort of magical deer-wolf/fox hybrid, though no one is certain, as they may also take on the traits of other animals at birth. Aelin features more fox-like traits, with a lion's tail. Such odd creatures, perhaps someone should study them. * Her hair is naturally colored, the shift in color is not dye. * She doesn't shift into her Kindra form often. * Can not use earthmancy in her Kindra form. * Her stripes are not tattoos, they're natural markings. * She does not shed her antlers, they have stopped growing. It is unknown if they'd grow back if broken. References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Female characters